<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obligations by hoppa12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599110">Obligations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppa12345/pseuds/hoppa12345'>hoppa12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppa12345/pseuds/hoppa12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after 7.15/ 7.16/ 7.17, spoilers for the major plot of those episodes. House just wants Wilson to leave, before he can drive him away, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obligations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I was the reason all your wives left you. I'm the reason you're alone. You're better off without me. So why don't you just save yourself the trouble and... and just <em>get out </em>while I'm letting you..."</p><p>"House, I'm not leaving until we've properly discussed this. You've never said anything before now. Why the sudden influx of guilt?" House hung his head, and Wilson didn't miss the tears that had sprung into the older doctor's eyes. Concerned, the oncologist sat down beside him and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "House?"</p><p>"I hurt you, Jimmy," House said quietly, his eyes glued to the floor. "I didn't want to you to leave. I was... scared..." he winced, as though that admission was painful for him, which it probably was, the oncologist reflected, "...that you would if I let you. So I didn't say anything. I was selfish. I didn't want to lose you."</p><p>Wilson let his hand drop from House's shoulder. "What changed?" he asked, hurt tinging his voice. "You want to lose me now?"</p><p>"<em>NO!"</em> Wilson blinked at the sudden intensity in his friend's voice. "But... I just... Cuddy... I just realised that I'm... that I'm <em>meant...</em> to be alone. I just keep hurting people and, and I don't mean to but..." House finally turned back to him and almost pleaded, "Please, just leave, before I hurt you again."</p><p>Wilson struggled to understand. "You think... you think you cause nothing but pain to those around you? You think you're not worth the <em>effort</em>?"</p><p>House's silence was all the confirmation Wilson needed. He almost laughed at the absurdity. He had always known that somewhere House had a heart, that he had fears, vulnerabilities like everyone else - but he had never even <em>considered</em> the possibility that they might run <em>this</em> deep. "House, that's... <em>completely</em> untrue."</p><p>The diagnostician looked up, genuinely startled by his friend's response. Wilson smiled warmly at him, squeezed his shoulder, and then laughed, "You're such an idiot. I can't believe you think I stick around because I feel some... some... some strange <em>obligation</em> to. No, that's not even close!"</p><p>House frowned apprehensively. He couldn't tell where this was going. "House, believe it or not, I <em>enjoy</em> your company. You make me laugh, you're there for me when I need you to be. Think what you like, but you're a good friend."</p><p>House stared at him for a moment before looking away to cover his shock and embarrassment. "Love you too, Jimmy."</p><p>Wilson clapped him on the shoulder at the sound of the half-hearted sarcasm, smiling all the more because he knew it was true, and he knew House knew it was true. "Now that that's out of the way, wanna order take out?"</p><p>Just before Wilson reached the kitchen, House said quietly, "Wilson." The oncologist turned around. "Thanks." Wilson smiled before turning around and opening the fridge.</p><p>It was time for a beer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>